Fire & Ice
by Nikki Ross
Summary: Laura Lockwood is a werewolf who just moved back to her hometown Mystic Falls. When she meet the blue eyed vampire Damon Salvatore could both their lives change. Closing yourself off is easy letting people in is a whole different thing. When her walls come crashing down around her will they manage? Can two different species save each other? May contain smut in some chapters.


I was driving down the road. Passing sign after sign not really paying much attention to them. The only time I turned my head to a sign was when I passed the _**Welcome to Mystic Falls**_ sign. I sighed softly as I continued to drive. _Home sweet home,_ I thought to myself. I was born and raised in the town my brothers and I used to run all over the place. I guess you're all wonder who I am right? Well, my name is Laura Lockwood. That's just my name though it's not who I am. Who I am is a damn good question because I don't even know who that is.

I going home because my older brother Richard, yes Mayor Richard Lockwood, passed away. My other brother , Mason, is already there with our sister-in-law , Carol, and our nephew ,Tyler. Though I'm getting off point here before I left Tyler had always liked me better than both his parents and they hated it. But back to what you all want to get back to, me coming home. I know if I left why would I come back. Obviously, Richard and I didn't leave on the best terms but that's why I coming home I need to be there for Tyler he doesn't deserve to suffer from my family's and I's mistakes.

I was driving through Small Town U.S.A. as I call it, anyway, I was driving through town when I came close to the Grill, or only popular restaurant in town. I pulled into the parking space and turned my car off. I took the keys out the ignition and opened the door the car. I hopped out and my boots hit against the road. I put my sunglasses on and slammed the door of my black Jeep shut. I walked up on to the sidewalk. Walking closer to the door I looked through the window and saw Tyler and his friends sitting at a table laughing. I smirked and pulled the glass door , surrounded by wood, open. I walked through the door and it shut behind me causing the bell to ring. My boots hit off the wooden floor as I walked closer to the table. His best friend Matt , I think, looked over and saw me. I put my finger my lips shushing him.

I walked next to him and stood their for a couple minutes. When I realized he wasn't going to noticed me I spoke.

" Wow, Ty love you too."

His head whipped around and faced me, " Aunt Laura?!" he exclaimed.

" no, it's just your other amazing, Badass aunt who owns a black , lifted Jeep," I replied sarcastically.

He laughed, " hey Aunt Laura."

He stood up and gave me a hug. I hugged him back I heard Matt start laughing at the scene unfolding.

" Wow, Ty never knew you to show so much emotion towards another person other than yourself."

" oh, shut it. Where do think he got it from?"

" his Father," they said at the same time.

" ouch. Hey Ty where is your uncle he said he would meet me here?"

" Mason, I don't where he is," he said honestly.

" will you tell him I'm at the bar if you see him?"

" Yeah."

" thanks Ty you're the best," I said walking over to the bar and taking a seat. I sat down and the bartender came over.

" bourbon," I said and she nodded. I sighed and waited for her to bring my drink back.

" Bourbon. You sure you can handle that?" A make voice asked.

" I don't think some stranger has a right to tell me what I can and can't handle." I said back.

" Then let's not be strangers anymore. Damon Salvatore."

" Well Damon. I'm Laura Lockwood."

" Lockwood? Like Richard Lockwood?" He asked me. Sitting on the stool next to me. The bartender came over and placed the drink down in front of me.

" um.. Yeah. He was my older brother."

' well, I'm sorry for what happened to him," Damon said lowering his head.

" it's fine. My other brother Mason is supposed to be here, but he's not."

" good thing I'm here to keep you company then, huh." He said chuckling slightly.

" yeah, I guess so."

" So will I be seeing you around here more? Because my friend and I could use a new drinking buddy?"

" Maybe. If you have a drinking buddy already where is he?" I asked taking a sip of my drink.

" He is with his girlfriend."

" Girlfriend? Aren't most drunks single?"

He chuckled at my statement, " usually. But there's an exception."

" What about you? Anyone special in your?"

" Not at the moment. Why you interested in changing that?" He said jokingly.

" Maybe. After I get to know you a little better."

" Well, there's this barbeque at the Gilbert house. If you would be interested in joining me," he said waving the bartender over.

" I'd love to Mr. Salvatore."

" I'll pick you up at 1:30 then Ms. Lockwood," the bartender came over to us, " put it on my tab."

The bartender nodded and walked away.

" Hey Laura sorry I'm late," a make voice said behind us. I turned around and saw my older brother.

" Mason, hey. It's fine I had company." I said smiling at Damon.

" I see that. Well,we should get going Carol wants to see you," he said urging me to get away from Damon.

" Fine. You go I want to say goodbye to Tyler."

" Okay. I'll be in the truck," he said and headed for the door. When he was gone I stood up to leave. Before I could move away from the stool Damon grabbed my wrist.

" What are you doing?" I asked him. He didn't respond. Damon pulled me to him and pressed his lips against mine. When we broke apart I gasped, " wow!"

" Yeah. So I'll pick you up at 1:30.." he said trying to regain his train of thought.

" Yeah. Yes. Um.. I should!d probably go before my brother calls the calvery."

" Of course. See you later Luara," he said turning back towards the bar.

" You too."

I walked away from the bar and out of the restaurant. I hoped into the driver's side of my Jeep and pulled away from the Grill.


End file.
